


A Morning With the Gallaghers

by mauibaybe



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauibaybe/pseuds/mauibaybe
Summary: Just an average morning in the chaotic mess otherwise known as the Gallagher house.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	A Morning With the Gallaghers

**Author's Note:**

> We have been absolutely ROBBED of domestic and happy gallavich, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and write cute, domestic and most importantly happy Ian and Mickey.

Every morning Mickey awoke to the obnoxious noise of either cabinets slamming shut, police sirens down the block, residents of the Gallagher house stomping around like fucking elephants or some random Southside lowlifes outside who didn’t know how to be quiet. 

It pissed him off. 

This morning it happened to be a bunch of loud mouthed Gallaghers talking way too loud for this time in the morning, anytime time of day actually, about random shit that definitely was not any more important than Mickey’s sleep. 

Sure, he was born and raised in the most chaotic house on the Southside of Chicago, meaning he should be used to the noise, but you do not interrupt a sleeping Mickey unless you want to get punched in the nose. 

Mickey was about to go ballistic on the next fucker to make a sound when a weight shifted behind him. Ian. This feeling reminded him that Ian was there grounded him. Brought him out of his unnecessary rage. Who gave a shit if Mickey was rudely awoken, when Ian was basically pasted to his back? Ian wasn’t going anywhere. Ian was his. That realization caused the ends of Mickey's lips to curl upward into a smile. 

Mickey flipped over on his other side so that he was now facing his husband. The lighting in the room lit up and defined every curve and crevasse of Ian’s gorgeous face. His sharp jawline, his perfect nose, his soft and fluffy lips, and the freckles that sprinkled across his face in no particular pattern. 

They’d been married for a few months, but the thought of Ian being his husband made butterflies erupt in Mickey's stomach. 

The newlyweds didn’t get much of a honeymoon considering the events following the wedding, but they were definitely not robbed of the “honeymoon phase”. They were still in that blissed out daze, fucking every free minute they got, and bascially never leaving each other’s sides. Wasn’t the idle honeymoon, but considering their luck, no complaints, well at least not from Ian and Mickey. 

Mickey rubbed his thumb across Ian’s soft cheeks admiring his freckled eyelids. God, Mickey could stay like this forever. Just admiring the man he loved more than anything. 

“Mornin’,” Ian grumbled as his eyes fluttered open. 

A smile cracked on both of their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. 

They both stayed there for a moment, just inspecting each other’s faces. There weren’t any words to describe the way Mickey felt about Ian. There wasn’t any way to show it either. So, he showed him in the ways he could. 

Mickey then rolled over on top of Ian and straddled his waist. He then again just stared into his deep green eyes and smiled. 

Ian grabbed the back of Mickey’s neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. The feeling of Ian’s soft pink lips against Mickey’s was comforting. Grounding. When their lips were locked together everything else in the world went away. There were no more obnoxious gallaghers downstairs being way too loud, no more money problems, no more worry or work. It was just them. Ian and Mickey. 

Mickey’s boxers were now halfway down his legs and Ian’s hand was cupped around Mickey’s almost hard dick. This was the first step in their morning routine. Sex. 

As things began getting heated the door slowly creaked open to reveal Franny. 

Of course. Just their luck right? Right when things were getting started they were interpreted. If it were anyone else they would’ve kept going, but it was Franny. They couldn’t traumatize that kid more than she already was. Plus it was sorta difficult to explain what they were doing to a four year old. 

“W’sup squirt?” Mickey groaned hoping off of Ian and pulling his boxers back on. 

Peppermint Patty’s stunt with that mom and her underaged kid landed her in prison, leaving her offspring to be cared for by all the other Gallaghers. 

Mickey felt bad. He really never felt sympathy for anyone other than Ian, but this poor kid was only 4. They’d tried explaining what happened to her mom, but Franny didn’t understand. Mickey knew how she felt though. His parents were never around when he was a kid and he never understood why. At Least Franny wasn’t forced to fend for herself, but still he felt bad for the kid. 

Franny just stood in the doorway and nuzzled her stuffed animal that looked like a dog, maybe, closer to her face. 

When Franny needed something she usually came to Ian or Mickey. They were the only ones who were really around. I mean Carl was doing whatever the hell Carl does, Lip was with his own tragic family, and Liam, well he was 10. 

Ian invited her to come in bed with them, but before she could take a step Lip appeared in the doorway with Fred propped up on his hip. 

“There you are,” He said walking closer to Franny. “C’mon kid, gotta get ready for school,” Lip continued as he grabbed her hand. 

Lip looked around the room with a displeasing expression. Mickey was about to snap at him before he started talking yet again. “You two can go back to fucking even though I’m pretty sure more than a few rounds went down last night,” 

Mickey held up his middle finger and nuzzled back into Ian. 

“Wanna go back to sleep?” Ian asked as he tapped his fingers on Mickey’s back. 

“Nah man, gotta take a leak,” Mickey said, unraveling himself from Ian. They both had that day off, which never happened, so they could go back to sleep if they wanted to, but once Mickey was awake he was awake. Plus he wanted to enjoy his day with Ian, not sleep all day. 

Mickey enjoyed being a resident of the Gallagher house, I mean there wasn’t anywhere else he would want to live, but damn could they be annoying. Half the time he couldn’t even take a piss without someone bangging on the door or barging in without asking. 

Today was no different. He had barely pulled his dick out when the door swung open. 

“What the fuck! Do you want to get punched in the face?” Mickey sneared. “Learn how to fucking knock,” He continued in a fit of rage, but immediately calmed down when he realized it was Ian. Ian was the only person that could make Mickey calm down in .2 seconds. 

“Jesus, I’m just trying to take a shower,” Ian chuckled. He knew Mickey didn’t give a crap it was him who barged in unannounced. 

“Wanna join?” asked Ian as he turned on the shower and took off his boxers. 

In reality Ian didn’t have to ask. Of course Mickey wanted to take a shower with him. I mean they practically did everyday. 

Mickey practically ripped off the very little clothing he was wearing, but on the way to step in the shower he hesitated. “Only if you don’t make it so fucking hot, not trying to get thrid degree burns today,” Mickey jokingly said just to mess with Ian. 

He just rolled his eyes and pulled Mickey under the stream of very hot water. Mickey yelped at the feeling of the heat which just made Ian laugh even more. 

The Mickey from 5 years ago wouldn’t be caught dead taking a shower with another man, but he wasn’t Mickey from 5 years ago. 2020 Mickey took showers with his husband everyday. They washed each other’s hair and bodies and he didn’t give a fuck if anyone knew. 

They took their time in the shower which resulted in a coupled of bangs on the door followed by “you two better not be fucking in there.” But guess what? They didn’t care. 

Once they were dressed and ready for the day they headed downstairs hand in hand to find the rest of the Gallaghers and Tami, who Mickey was still not very fond of, sitting at the kitchen table eating. 

“The wedding was 2 months ago, aren’t you guys tired of each other yet?” Liam scoffed. 

“Yeah, and aren’t you guys tired of fucking 10 times a day? Like doesn’t that get boring?” Carl added. 

Mickey just rolled his eyes and stuck up his middle finger. “Shut up, you guys are just jealous.”

“Not our fault out sex life’s better then yours, but ya don’t have to be rude about it,” Ian added matter of factly following Mickey into the kitchen. 

Everyone just rolled their eyes in response. Neither Mickey nor Ian gave a shit if they were keeping the other house member awake by banging every chance they got or showing too much PDA. They were married and plus they needed to make up for all the years where they weren’t banging or showing any PDA. 

Sure, both Ian and MIckey wanted to move out at some point, but right now was far from that time. They needed to stay there. Now that Debbie was in jail, they needed to take care of Franny. Also Liam was only 10. All the other Gallagher kids had Fiona when they were growing up, except Liam. Ian understood what being ignored felt like. Hell, he had been ignored most of his life. The only person who truly paid attention to him was Mickey. Anyway, Ian couldn’t leave Liam, he needed him. Plus Ian and Mickey were technically the heads of the house since they were the oldest ones living there. So yeah, it wasn’t the time to move, but Ian and Mickey didn’t care as long as they had each other. 

The other household members went back to doing whatever the hell they were doing, so Ian and Mickey decided to get some grub. Maybe it was the two sometimes 4 rounds he’d participated in the night prior, but Mickey was always starving in the morning. Like could eat his own hand starving. He never understood why and how people could skip breakfast. 

Ian poured Mickey and himself some coffee while Mickey rummaged through the fridge looking for something edible. Why the fuck was there only beer and soda in the fridge? Mickey pulled out some milk as he made a mental note to go grocery shopping to get some actual nutritious food in the damn house. 

“Don’t forget your meds,” Mickey said as he grabbed two bowls and some Honey Nut Cheerios. Ian just nodded his head as to say “fuck off I know.” 

It pissed Ian off when people told him to take his meds. Always has, always will. But of course he takes them. And how could he be pissed at Mickey when he was just so cute? 

Ian and Mickey made their way to the table to join the rest of the crew. Ian had the coffee and Mickey had the food. They always took care of each other like that. So what? Sue them for being domestic, they loved each other and that’s all that mattered. 

“Sit next to me uncle Mick!” Franny squealed as she noticed Mickey. That kid was definitely very clingy. For some reason she looked up to MIckey or some shit. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. I mean hasn’t her mother told her to not be like people like Mickey? Guess not. Sure, it was cute sometimes, but when she would insist on having Mickey sleep in her room when he just wanted to bang his husband it got kind of annoying. Good thing the little ginger was cute. 

“What no! I want him to sit next to me!” Ian yelled playfully. Franny just shot him a glare in return. “Guess we’re going to have to fight for him huh?” Ian said with a chuckle. 

Mickey ended up sitting squished in between two ginger Gallaghers, but hey, he was definitely not complaining. 

“What is it with you redheads and being obsessed with Mickey?” Carl asked as he put his plate in the sink. 

“It’s cause he’s just so lovable,” replied Ian as he scooted closer to his husband. 

“Nah they’re just clingy,” Mickey said through a mouth full of cereal. 

“Oh shut up Mick, you love it,” Ian shot back. 

Mickey just shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t about to admit it, but he did love it. He loved that giant ginger even though he was basically wrapped around him which made it a bit more difficult to eat, but oh well. The little one wasn’t too bad either. 

As the newlyweds finished their breakfast the rest of the Gallaghers began to slowly leave to go do whatever the fuck they did all day, until it was finally just Ian and Mickey. 

For the first time in a really long time, it was just them. No one to distract them or need them or whatever they were always getting naged for. It was just them, and peace and quiet. 

“So, now that everyone’s gone you wanna finish what we started earlier?” Ian said with a grin as he put the dishes in the sink. 

“You bet tough guy,” Mickey replied with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
